


In My Line Of Sight

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pure Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett always feels better about things when he can see Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Line Of Sight

Link sauntered into the bedroom. Rhett was already laying down so he slid up next to him and began kissing his neck.

“Mmm, I guess it’s time.” Rhett smiled. 

“Yup.” Link threw a leg over Rhett and continued to kiss and nibble at his neck. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Earlier that day Link had made it known that he wanted to fuck Rhett after work. He squeezed Rhett’s ass as he was walking through the office and whispered something about how he was going to make him come.

“Can we go home _now_?” Rhett said as he pressed his ass into Link’s groin.

“Nope. I’d rather make you wait.” Link teased. “Besides, we’ve got more work to do.” He gave Rhett another pat on the ass. Rhett's stomach did a few flips; he loved it when Link talked dirty in the office.

After they made out for a while and removed their shirts, Link started to roll Rhett over onto his stomach. That was their favorite position when it was his turn to top. But Rhett resisted.

“What’s wrong?”

Rhett lowered his eyes a little and smiled. “I want to try something different tonight.”

Link sat up. “What did you have in mind?”

“I miss seeing your face when you fuck me. I was thinking maybe we could switch it up so we can make eye contact.”

Link smirked. “You wanna go for a ride?”

Rhett blushed. “Yeah. I really want to see you.” Even in their most intimate moments, the most comforting thing for Rhett was being able to see Link.

“I like that idea.” Link kissed Rhett before rolling out of bed and removing the rest of his clothes. He laid on his back and began stroking himself. “Get the lube.” he said.

Rhett undressed before pulling the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and getting back in bed. He handed it to Link but he refused. “Not yet. I want you to do a little prep first.”

Link spread his legs and Rhett knelt between them. He began to stroke himself but Link stopped him.

“No, babe.” Link said in a soft voice. “I want you to finger yourself a bit. Gotta get nice and open first.”

Rhett smiled. “Oh yeah. Good idea.” Rhett covered a couple of his fingers with lube and massaged his asshole a bit before beginning to insert them one at a time. He leaned his head back and hissed when he finally reached his prostate.

Link propped himself up on a pillow so he could get a good look at Rhett. It had been a long time since he’d seen him like this and he was savoring every second. He continued to stroke his dick as he watched Rhett finger himself.

“Mmph, you’re hot. _So fucking hot_.” Link licked his lips. “You ready to ride?”

“Yes.” Rhett said in a strained voice. He got up, closed Link’s legs, and walked to the head of the bed.  Link took his hand. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

Rhett knelt down on the bed and placed his knees on either side of Link. He sat on Link’s stomach and played with his chest hair, and Link giggled as he reached around and applied a generous amount of lube to his dick.

“You said you wanted to ride, Rhett. Now get on up there.” Link winked. “Take your time.”

Rhett nodded as he held onto Link’s sides and raised himself up until he was hovering over Link’s dick.  Link placed his hands on Rhett’s hips and slowly guided him down towards him. Rhett shivered as he felt his hips meet with Link’s.

“You good?” Link asked.

Rhett nodded slowly, eyes closed. He opened them to see Link looking up at him, eyes shining. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Link pressed himself into Rhett, sliding himself in and out the the blond.  Rhett grabbed Link’s hips and dug his nails in, leaning his head back and whimpering his name. Eventually he began to move hips in the same manner Link was moving until he was rapidly bouncing up and down.

“Fuck!” Rhett cried out as he leaned forward. He opened his eyes locked them with Link’s.

“How you doing?”  Link asked. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett nodded. He slowed down so he could focus on Link. “This is perfect.”

“I love this.” Link said as he placed his hands on top of Rhett’s. “I love seeing what you look like when I’m inside you.”

Link stroked Rhett’s thighs and spoke sweetly to him as he approached orgasm. “You look so good up there Rhett. Keep going. You’re doing great.”

Rhett was dripping all over Link’s chest, whining and squeezing Link’s hips. “I need you to come Link.” he moaned. “I _need_ it.”

“You ready?” Link asked. He’d been ready for a while but wanted to wait and make sure Rhett was satisfied.

“Yeah.” Rhett whispered. “I’m ready.”

Link grabbed Rhett’s thighs and and let out a low growl as he released himself inside him. Rhett bowed his head in response and rocked back and forth a little until he came. He let out a deep sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair before lifting himself off of Link and collapsing onto his chest. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett and rubbed his back as Rhett lay still and listen to Link’s heartbeat.

“We should do that more often.” Link said after a period of silence. “Something about seeing your face makes this better.”

Rhett picked up his head and kissed Link’s chest before adjusting himself so that the two of them were face to face. “Yeah.” he said softly. “Having you in my line of sight, no matter what we’re doing, is the the best thing.”


End file.
